Random Thoughts On A Dark Night
by TattooedSiren
Summary: This series looks at everyone’s thoughts as Max was trying to heal Alex in the van in CYN.
1. Liz

Spoilers: Set during Cry Your Name  
Summary: This series looks at everyone's thoughts as Max was trying to heal Alex in the van. Liz POV. 

Random Thoughts on a Dark Night

LIZ

  
  


He's not dead. Alex can't die. He's so sweet and kind and he's constantly there for Maria and me. And anyone else who might need him. He can't die. 

I can't breathe. In. out. In. out. Please Max. Please help him. I can't do this without him. He's my best friend. Alex can't die. 

I can hear Isabel talking. I don't know what she's saying. It doesn't matter. Because Alex isn't dead. 

Maria's head is on my shoulder. I hang onto her for dear life. Comforting her more than me. I don't need comfort because Alex isn't dead. He isn't. 

Don't leave us Alex. Please don't leave us. 

I never should have told him. How, after everything that's happened this last year, how on earth can he die in a car crash? It doesn't matter because he's not dead. 

Max is coming out. Alone. 

Alex is still in the van. 

Oh God. 

I can't move. I can't blink. I can't breathe. 

Maria screams. I can't believe what I'm seeing. That's not Alex. 

Everyone leaves. Tess is telling Max to go after Isabel. I hear myself agreeing with her. So he leaves. 

Everyone leaves. Alex is dead. 

I'm so sorry, Alex. I love you. 

I love you. 


	2. Maria

Spoilers: Set during Cry Your Name  
Summary: This series looks at everyone's thoughts as Max was trying to heal Alex in the van. Maria POV. 

Random Thoughts on a Dark Night

MARIA

  
I brush away a tear. Yet another tear. 

Please. Please let it not be too late. Alex is my friend. He is my best friend. What will I do without him? 

I once told Kyle I need Liz. I take it back. I need Liz and Alex. Please God, don't take Alex away from me. 

It's not fair. What has Alex done to deserve this? He has done nothing but be there for me. For all of us. And this is what happens! 

Isabel is talking and I can't take it any more. I can barely stand. I rest my head on Liz's shoulder. The comfort of an old friend who understands what I'm going through. 

Isabel is still talking. She won't stop. Everyone is on the verge of tears. They feel the same as me. They hurt too. 

I hear the door open. When I look up, Max and Alex will walk towards us and everything will be fine. Everything will be fine. 

I look up. Max is walking to us. Walking alone. No Alex. 

Oh God! They're taking his body inside. Oh my God. I think I'm gonna throw up. 

Michael is instantly beside me, holding me up. He tells me he'll take me home. 

I can't go on. Alex is gone. My best friend is gone. 

I love you Alex. And I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. 


	3. Isabel

Spoilers: Set during Cry Your Name  
Summary: This series looks at everyone's thoughts as Max was trying to heal Alex in the van. Isabel POV. 

Random Thoughts on a Dark Night

ISABEL

  
 This isn't happening. 

It's just a dream. I'm in my bed having a nightmare and Alex is safe at home, snoring his head off. 

I wish. Oh God, I wish. 

It's true. We took him for granted. We all took him for granted. But don't make Alex pay the price for that. Please. 

I can hear Maria crying. I can feel my friends, my family, everyone around me. How did this happen to him? To us? 

I hear myself talking to everyone. Telling them everything will be okay. It will be okay. The whole van will shake a little. 

_The van will shake. _

Nothing. Just a bit longer. I'm telling everyone it will be okay, but we'll have to think up a cover story. 

The van doors open. 

Max is walking towards me. Alone. Alex is in the van. No! Please no. 

Alex. Sweet Alex. How did this happen? How? 

_Max? _

I can hear everyone around me. Crying. Trying not to. I can hear Maria scream and I see why. Alex. Under that white sheet is the guy who stole my heart. 

Max looks at his hand. It's covered in blood. 

I can't cry. I won't. Not here. 

I can't be here. I have to leave. 

Now.


	4. Kyle

Spoilers: Set during Cry Your Name  
Summary: This series looks at everyone's thoughts as Max was trying to heal Alex in the van. Kyle POV. 

Random Thoughts on a Dark Night

KYLE

  
I can't believe I am standing here. I can't believe I am waiting for an alien to bring a human back to life. Please don't let it be too late. 

I can't believe Alex is gone. 

There is one thought that is haunting me. A conversation we had a few weeks back in the cave and I can't get it out of my mind ~ 

_So this is how it ends. _

_Somehow this is not how I pictured it. _

_Hell of a ride though. _

_I guess. _

_I mean think about it. We not only met aliens but they killed us. How many people can say that?_

No one. Not even him. Aliens didn't kill him. He died in a car crash. After surviving the crystals. The manhunts. The FBI. After everything, he died in a goddamn car crash. 

Didn't he? 

No, I can't start thinking like that. Not everything is a conspiracy. 

I can hear Maria crying. Liz just keeps staring into space. Tess is trying not to cry, but her lips are trembling. Isabel just keeps talking to us. 

I stare at the ground. I can't watch the van and I can't watch these beautiful girls be so upset. I can't watch my friends be in pain. 

Who woulda thought. These people and aliens that surround me, are my friends. Alex was my friend. We spent a lot of time together in the cave and Vegas. He stopped being someone I knew and became my friend. 

I look up. Dad and Max come towards us and the silence exchanged means the inevitable. Dad is saying we should go home. 

No! I sigh and step back, trying to hide my tears from everyone. 

Everyone slowly starts to walk away. 

Tess is just standing there, staring after the direction Max and Isabel just went. I move forward and gently tug on her arm. She turns and I put my arm around my sister and I feel my dad putting his arm around me. We walk away like that. A family in grief. 

I'm sorry Alex. I'll miss you my friend.


	5. Michael

Spoilers: Set during Cry Your Name  
Summary: This series looks at everyone's thoughts as Max was trying to heal Alex in the van. Michael POV. 

Random Thoughts on a Dark Night

MICHAEL

  
This shouldn't be happening. 

How did we get here? I mean, how did we get to being three aliens all alone to four aliens, three humans, one ex-Sheriff and one dead human friend. 

This isn't real. 

Izzy keeps talking. She's not taking it well. I look at her as she speaks and I know I can't help her. I can't take hers or Maria's or anyone's pain away. 

I can't say what I am thinking. I hate what I am thinking. But I know in my heart, it's too late. It's too late to save our friend. 

My mind wanders quickly over the last year and a half. But it stops as it comes to one particular memory. 

Alex and I are in the kitchen in the Crashdown, playing with a camera, getting ready to spy on Tess. 

_Oh and listen, Michael, I mean... I don't mean to get all warm and fuzzy, but I'm really glad to be able to use what I know to help out... you know with... you know what we're doing. _

And what was my response? _Whatever._

What was that? What kind of dumb-ass response is that?? 

Alex, all I want to say is, thank you. You helped us with what we were doing. You were a great help. You were there for Maria when I couldn't be. I said it to you once, after you punched me. _You're a really good friend man._ Max walks out of the van and closes it behind him. No. 

I close my eyes. I don't want to see Max. Or the reactions of everyone as they realize the truth. 

I hear Maria cry out. I am at her side before I realize I've moved. I'll take her home, away from here. But I can't take away her pain. 

Rest in peace, Alex.


	6. Tess

Spoilers: Set during Cry Your Name with spoilers for Departure.  
Summary: This series looks at everyone's thoughts as Max was trying to heal Alex in the van. Tess POV. 

Random Thoughts on a Dark Night

TESS

  
I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. How did this happen? 

I didn't want you dead, you do know that right? 

Not that it matters. You are dead and I killed you. 

To everyone else, the tears in my eyes are sorrow at losing a friend. My tears are not fake, but that isn't the reason for their being here. 

The tears in my eyes are because of my guilt and remorse about what happened. 

And they are there because of fear. 

And I don't even know if I want Max to be able to heal him. I mean, I didn't want him dead and I wish I hadn't killed him. But if he comes back, he'll tell everyone what happened. 

I hear the doors open. A tear slides sown my cheek. I am so scared. 

He walks out alone. Thank God. 

Everyone is crying, or at least on the verge of tears. I am sorry for making them feel this way. I really am. 

Everyone leaves. It's just me and Liz and Max. I tell Max to go after Isabel. My voice doesn't sound like my own. Probably a good thing. It sounds raw and emotional. Again, probably a good thing. 

Max leaves and I can feel Kyle gently tugging on my arm. I walk away with him and Jim, walk back home. 

I really am sorry Alex. 

Really.


	7. Max

Spoilers: Set during Cry Your Name with spoilers for Departure.  
Summary: This series looks at everyone's thoughts as Max was trying to heal Alex in the van. Max POV.  
Authors Notes:  I wasn't going to do a Max POV, as it was supposed to be everyone not knowing what was going on. But at the request of my good friend Wendy, here is a Max POV. 

Random Thoughts on a Dark Night

MAX

  
 I walk to the brown van. At this point I don't even care if someone catches us. I just have to get to him. 

I put my hand over the lock and open the door and climb inside. I close the door behind me. I can't see everyone and they don't need to see this. 

I put my hand over the black bag that has the body of our friend in it. I slowly unzip the bag and it sounds so loud in my ears. 

I look at his body. 

Alex. 

I can't believe it. I go to touch his chest but I hold back. I can't do this. I can't do this. 

I breathe deeply. I have to. Just breathe. In. out. 

I place my hand on his cold chest. I close my eyes and look for any sign of hope. 

There is none. 

I'm too late. 

No! Alex, I'm so sorry. 

I wipe away the tears before I get out of the van. I don't want them to see me like this. 

I open the doors and get out. They are all looking at me expectantly. 

I close the doors behind me and walk towards them, my head down. Valenti has come out of the building and joined me on my walk to my friends. I'm so sorry. 

_Max? _

That was from Isabel. I raise my head and look at everyone. I turn to Valenti and look at him. Please don't make me say it. 

_I think you should all go home now. _

Kyle walks away. Maria sees the body being wheeled away and she screams. She doesn't know what its like to have to touch it. Michael takes her away. 

I look down at my hand. It is covered in blood. His blood. Alex's blood. He once gave me his blood and now, not only is my hand covered in his, I can't help him like he helped me. 

I look up to Isabel. She sees me look at my hand and she is on the verge of tears. She runs away and I can't help but stare after her. 

I look at Liz. I hear Tess telling me to go after Izzy. 

_Liz... _

_Yeah, go after her Max._

She is upset. She is angry. I don't know what to do. 

I go after Isabel. 

I'm so very sorry Alex. I tried.


End file.
